hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 32 (Animals)
Animals is the thirty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN runs her animal beauty salon. *CHARLI dog-sits three puppies. *NATHAN rounds up the sheep. *CHARLI pretends to be a brumby. *One of TIM's singing canaries lost her voice, and he gets a new goose. *KELLIE pretends to be a dolphin trainer and Chats pretends to be a dolphin. *CHARLI pretends to be a dolphin. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a new zoo keeper (Tim) who looks after two elephants (Kathleen and Nathan), but he doesn't know anything about elephant life, while Charli is a visitor of the zoo. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E32.png Charli_S5_E32_1.png Nathan_S5_E32.png Charli_S5_E32_2.png Tim_S5_E32.png Kellie_S5_E32.png Charli_S5_E32_3.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E32.png Trivia *This is the last episode in which Chats wears her blue hat. The next ones of Series 6 are a repetition from Series 4 and 5. *A brumby is a free-roaming feral horse in Australia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brumby *During Tim's segment, the singing birds sing The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss II with birdy tweets. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Gonna wash and scrub and a scrub-a-dub-dub Gonna wash and scrub away, wash that hairy mane today. Gonna brush and a brush and a... Gonna brush tangles away, brush that hairy mane today. Gonna tie and twist and a twisty up like this Gonna tie and twist away, style that hairy mane today. Gonna wash and scrub and a scrub-a-dub-dub Gonna wash and scrub away, wash that dirty claws today. ;Body move #01 Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet little puppies, it's been a big day Time to close your eyes, dream, little puppies, dream about play Draw a great big breath, even nice long side Head off to the land of nighty nights Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet little puppies. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet little puppies, it's been a big day Time to close your eyes, dream, little puppies, dream about play Draw a great big breath, even nice long side Head off to the land of nighty nights Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet little puppies. ;Shapes in space Sun is calling wake up now, big day ahead Rugged life for a drover, sheep that must be fed Hat on my head, lassoing with my hand It's a drover's life, it's a round up day No time to waste, get on your way Round 'em up, drover, swing it around and around Round 'em up, drover, time for a hoedown Round 'em up, drover, swing it around and around Round 'em up, drover, time for a hoedown. Sun is calling wake up now, big day ahead Rugged life for a drover, sheep that must be fed Hat on my head, lassoing with my hand It's a drover's life, it's a round up day No time to waste, get on your way Round 'em up, drover, swing it around and around Round 'em up, drover, time for a hoedown Round 'em up, drover, swing it around and around Round 'em up, drover, time for a hoedown. ;Body move #02 Galloping, galloping, galloping around The wind in my mane, my hooves on the ground Come galloping, galloping, galloping with me A wild, wild brumby, happy and free, neigh! Trotting, trotting, trotting around The sun on my back , my hooves on the ground Trotting, trotting, trotting with me A wild, wild brumby, happy and free, neigh! ;Making music They're singing birds, this is what they do Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet... Flap your wings, you can do it too Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet... They're singing birds, this is what they do Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet (Honk, honk)... Flap your wings, you can do it too Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet (Hoooonk)... Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk, honk honk Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk, honk honk Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk honk honk. Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk, honk honk Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk, honk honk Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, honk honk honk honk. ;Word play Darting diving through the waves chasing after fish Leaping up into the sun, what more could I wish? A faster, faster swimming now, playing in the sea Darting diving through the waves, free, as free can be. Darting diving through the waves chasing after fish Leaping up into the sun, what more could I wish? A faster, faster swimming now, playing in the sea Darting diving through the waves, free, as free can be. ;Body move #03 Dolphin diving, diving deep, deep down Blue green water, water all around Down I go, schools of fish flip by The sunlight dims, I jump up very high Dolphin diving, diving deep, deep down All seems quiet, not a soul around Swimming through the water, down I go Bursting through the surface, up, up, up, up I go Dolphin diving, diving in the sea. ;Sharing stories We love our life here at the zoo, is fun for me and fun for you We laugh together and work and play, we're happy, happy, happy all the day. We love our life here at the zoo, it's fun for me and fun for you We laugh together and work and play, we're happy, happy, happy all the day. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about hairdressers Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about washing Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about lullabies Category:Ep about sheep Category:Ep about rounding up Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about conductors & conducting Category:Ep about concerts Category:Ep about training Category:Ep about canaries Category:Ep about geese Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about dolphins Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about zoo Category:Ep about having baths